1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test fixtures and, particularly, to a test fixture for testing whether a connector is precisely positioned in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are often manually positioned in a receiving space of an electronic device. However, it is relatively difficult to determine whether the connector is precisely positioned in the receiving space of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a test fixture for determining whether a connector is precisely positioned to overcome the described limitations.